High School
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: So, I try make a Leverage in High School times. And I m writing more chapters of my others stories. Hope you like it and please REVIEW! Yeah, summary sucks, I know... PS: It is not Complete!


In the Lincoln Middle School, everybody is in chaos because is the first day of school, what anybody wasn´t expected was a new girl coming from London, her name was Sophie. First, everybody look to her like she was a freak, but then they realize she was like them.

-Sorry, can you tell me where the classroom 241 is? – asked Sophie to a girl, she was brunette, and not very tall for her age, but she was adorable, at least, it was what Sophie think.

-Yeah, it is right here, at my left! Hey, are you the new girl? – asked the girl.

-Yes, I am. The new girl… - replied Sophie, a little sad.

-Oh, sorry… By the way, I´m Sarah! – said Sarah.

-Oh! I´m Sophie, nice to meet you. – Said Sophie, shaking her hand.-So, we are in same history class.

-Yeah, and in the Art class, and French, and Spanish…- replied Sarah. - So do you know someone here?

-I´ve got a cousin here, Tara. And Maggie is my neighbor. - replied Sophie.

-Maggs? Oh yeah, I know her, we have French and Art together, with Parker and Tara, I don´t speak very much with your cousin. - said Sarah.

-Parker? - asked Sophie.

-Oh yeah, you have to know her! - said Sarah.

She grabbed Sophie by her wrist, and run towards a locker where it was a blond, funny girl.

- Parker! Look, this is the new girl, Sophie! – Sarah said to Parker.

- Oh Hi, I´m Parker. – Parker shakes Sophie´s hand.

Suddenly, the quarter backers of the school´s team passes on the wall, screaming things with no sense. Parker and Sarah pinned themselves against the lockers.

- Ah… Nathan Ford- They said together.

-Who? - Sophie asks.

- Just the much beautiful guy in the school! He´s the team leader and he is really hot!

Then, Nate´s eyes and Sophie´s eyes met. It was like, their were seeing the much beautiful thing on the world. Yep, that was love on the first sight.

-Pity, Maggs is Nate´s girlfriend…- Sarah says- How I wish have a piece of meat like him!

- Oh, Nate is her boyfriend … - Sophie replied sadly

- Don´t worry, honey. When someone sees Nate Ford for the first time, they always have that reaction. – Parker says.

**Later…**

The teenager Sophie Devereaux enters in her home, just to see a note from her parents in the coffee table.

_Sweetheart,_

_We are travelling, at this moment, to Denver. Daddy´s bosh is sick and he has to replace him in that reunion with the Japanese. And Mommy was called to present the new product of her company. You know how this is important! We come back, tomorrow at 16 pm._

_Kisses and Hugs, Mommy and Daddy_

_-_Great – Sophie said. – Now, I am alone the rest of the day and I just know Tara in this country, she probably is hanging out with some guys! Well, I´m gonna do my homework…

So, Sophie makes her way to upstairs, she go inside of her bedroom, put her bag in the bed and sit in her desk, takes her History book out of the bag and put it on the desk, open it ate the page 3 , she grabbed a pencil… But she stops. She just can think at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes… Nathan Ford. You have to understand that Sophie was very, very pretty, but she was not interest at boys. But Nathan Ford… She wasn´t able of get him out f her head. So she shakes her head and starts make her homework, but then…

- Hello girlfriend! – Tara opens Sophie´s bedroom door in a second and yelled making Sophie jumps.

- Tara! You almost killed me!

- Oh C´mon Sophie! You´re so exaggerating!

- Yeah, you right! So you already know that my parents are out?

- Yeah, uncle Rick text me. So, let´s go!

- Let´s go where?

- Sophie, dear, you came now from England. You need to know America! Let´s go to bars, clubs, having a little fun!

- Tara, I´m doing my homework.

- Cous´, you´re so boring!

- No, I´m not!

- So, prove it!

- You know. – Sophie closes her book- You right, let´s go do something.

- Great! I know an excellent club named _Cocktail._

- You know we´re only 17. Right?

- Here, with 17, you can make everything. Even, you know…

- Tara!

- What!?

- Is nothing special?

- Okay, I´m gonna get dressed.

- Oh yeah, put that short black skirt, yours. And that black top.

- Tara!

- What? It is just clothes.


End file.
